everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PrincessRaineHearts/An Ever After High Story Sequel - The Twin Revolution
An Ever After High Story Sequel The Twin Revolution Cast Apple White’s Twins -Summer White -Josy White Raven Queen’s Twins -Rovelyn Queen -Seina Queen Others Codelyn Snow Jakey Frost Addison Striper Crescent Moon April Hare May Hare Spider Claw Poseidon Prince Van Knight Venussa Goddess Dlaura Pink Prologue On Ever After High….a new generation between two twins. Will live a royal and rebel fight of the daughters of Apple White and Raven Queen. In the end…will they live Happily Ever After or end in a bad spell. Welcome to Ever After High Story Sequel, The Twin Revolution. Chapter One : Meet Apple’s Twins (Narrator) On the first day in Ever After High New students are meeting nicely and talks about they’re destiny BUT only this twins made the attention of the crowd happily. Summer White and Josy White…. Daughters of Apple White Granddaughters of Snow White But they don’t have the same personality Summer White is like Apple White A Royal and wants to be a queen like her Mother and Grandmother Josy White is a Rebel and a silent but crazy when alone. She don’t want to be a princess or a queen etc. she just want to live happily ever after like a normal person, she don’t like magic and spells etc. she wants to live normal, no powers, no fairytales, no fairies. A normal life that will make her own world peace. The twins are not really close in each other but unless they are rivals, who thinks that royal and rebel will be getting along in each other? They’re destinies will be poof but not unless if they have the same story. Summer is quite strict to Josy. But Josy always ignore her. And Summer is always mad at her. Josy doesn’t talk to Summer unless Summer would ask her some assignments and other about the lesson. Summer White’s best friends are Addison Striper, daughter of the Stripe Queen, Dlaura Pink, daughter of the Pink Queen, Venussa Goddess, daughter of the powerful Goddess. And don’t forget they are all royals. Josy White’s best friends are Rovelyn Queen, daughter of Raven Queen, Seina Queen, daughter of Raven Queen, Crescent Moon, daughter of the Moon Queen. And of course they are all rebels. Ending this chapter, and meet Raven Queen’s twins. Chapter Two : Meet Raven’s Twins (Narrator) On the first day in Ever After High New students are meeting nicely and talks about they’re destiny BUT only this twins made the attention of the crowd shocked. Rovelyn Queen and Seina Queen…. Daughters of Raven Queen Granddaughters of the Evil Queen They are besties together always Rovelyn Queen is like Raven Queen But Rovelyn is really CRAZY enough She’s a rebel like Seina Queen Seina Queen is like Raven too Both CRAZY everywhere, everyday, every time They always tell each other SECRETS together Rovelyn is a very long name to say She is calling Roven in the school The twins called each other ‘Ro’ pronounced as ‘Row’ Seina Queen don’t want people talking about her She is called Sia in school Rovelyn’s dream is to be a writer princess someday She wants that because if she writes she feels that she’s in the world of writing While Seina’s dream is to be a pink princess someday even that she’s not obvious that she like pink She always buys pink things and whatever but P''I''NK She is really jealous with Dlaura Pink because she’s the daughter of the Pink Queen Rovelyn is the Hexcellent Top 6 in there school this year Seina is the bad brainer among the two She always get’s bad grades, exams, assignments Even her attitude in school is crazily bad too They’re relationship together is really good sometimes the play each other when they’re going to sleep Rovelyn Queen’s best friends are Seina Queen of course, daughter of Raven Queen, Crescent Moon, daughter of the Moon Queen, Josy White, daughter of Apple White They all are 100% rebellious. Seina Queen’s best friends are Rovelyn Queen surely, daughter of Raven Queen, Crescent Moon, daughter of the Moon Queen, Josy White, daughter of Apple White They all have rebel power. Ending this chapter, and meet the boys of Ever After High. Chapter Three: Meet the Boys of Ever After High (Narrator) On the first day in Ever After High New students are meeting nicely and talks about they’re destiny BUT only this handsome boys made the girls attention giggled Jakey Frost and Spider Claw The Rebels Van Knight and Poseidon Prince The Royals Jakey Frost, son of Jack Frost Jakey aka Jake really like Codelyn Snow, daughter of the Snow Queen Jake likes to asked Codelyn aka Codie from the first place but his shyness comes to the part when he’s trying to be brave sometimes While Spider Claw, son of the Claw King Is the boast type among the rebels Like Jake also Spider have a crush on Crescent Moon, daughter of the Moon Queen but Crescent aka Cresy don’t like people who are a boast type like Spider But Spider don’t give up to Cresy, and Cresy is the one who’s shy now to Spider because she’s falling to him Going to the royals… Van Knight, son of the Knight And of course this one has a love problem too Venussa Goddess, daughter of the powerful Goddess Van is having a hard time to ask Venussa aka Vessa on a date But Vessa always say NO to him And Van’s feels even he is not her admirer he feels BUSTED already And Vessa always make Van the loser in the class so that Van will stop and give up to Vessa and Vessa gives many problems to Van’s life The last Poseidon Prince, son of the Prince of Kings Poseidon aka Sei is a sweet type person that in just not 3 seconds but 2 seconds you immediately fall. Sei has a kind of a nice destiny so he picks to be a royal, He fixes also love problems but can’t fix his own love problem Who thinks that a problem solver can’t fix his own problem? He likes the next pink queen Dlaura Pink Dlaura aka Ara is a lovely type royal She immediately understands a people Sei and Ara are really close to each other And Sei can’t tell the truth to Ara According to the legend on the first century Sei’s father’s first girl friend is the PINK QUEEN but they break up also And if Sei and Ara are on Sei don’t want that to want that to happen The Royal and Rebel Boys all have the same except being a royal and a rebel, But they have nice love stories Ending this chapter, and meet The Cute Carrot Twins Chapter Four: Meet The Cute Carrot Twins (Narrator) On the first day in Ever After High New students are meeting nicely and talks about they’re destiny BUT only this twins made the crowd attention cutely. May Hare and April Hare….Or The Cute Carrot Twins Daughters of Bunny Blanc Granddaughters of the White Rabbit May and April is both rebels They’re cute and kind, some students say April is more cute than May May is the Hexcellent Top 4 this year She’s really intelligent than April While April is Hexcellent Top 8 this year They’re not really close to each other They’re twin friends for short They don’t always meet because they don’t have the same sections April and May’s favorite food No other than CARROTS of course Even it’s recess or break time They always ate 20 carrots every recess And 20 carrots every break But it’s not obvious to there face May is a rabbit type with the ear is BLUE And April is a rabbit type with the hair is colorful All royal students hates this twins Because they always prank the royals They’re combination is ‘A Blue Ear with a Colorful Hair’ And all rebels like May and April because they always help them May’s dream is to have a carrot factory so she won’t buy anymore carrots because she have her own factory with carrots for free eating April’s dream is to be the great rabbit queen and she will be the cutest rabbit forever and eat carrots forever with her twin sister happily May and April is allergic to condiments and spices because it is so itchy to there sensitive skins They’re favorite color is color rabbit if they’re a color rabbit May and April’s closest best friend is Crescent Moon, daughter of the Moon Queen May and April want to live in an happily ever after Enchanted Forest freely and eat carrots forever They’re really fun to be with. Ending this chapter, and meet the EAH’s President Chapter Five: Meet Ever After High’s President (Narrator) On the first day in Ever After High New students are meeting nicely and talks about they’re destiny BUT only this royal made the crowd attention silent. Addison Striper…. Daughter of the Stripe Queen She’s the most strictest royal in school All the rebels even royals is afraid to be with her But in real life she’s really the good one She’s the one who helps poor brain secretly Why did she become president? Because she’s the perfect and simply ruling the students Even she’s strict she always work hard for the school She is a kind of girl that cares to all even she’s strict Why is she strict? Because she wants all royals even rebels to know how to discipline and follow rules in a simple way When she was young she plans to be a rebel Because when she was young she always watch rebel fairytales But when she sees how her mother become a queen She’s excited to become a royal queen Addison have a secret twin for short she have a half twin sister She’s Allika Striper, daughter of the Stripe King Addison is called in the school Adice Pres. Addison always eat stripe burger That’s her favorite food a Stripe Burger Her dress are stripes All her things are stripe except for her hair Her mom’s best friend is Lizzie Hearts They’re family is full of strictness Addison Striper’s best friends are Summer White, daughter of Apple White, Dlaura Pink, daughter of the Pink Queen, Venussa Goddess, daughter of the powerful Goddess. And they’re all part of the council. Addison have a stripe life meet her more here in Ever After High Story Sequel, The Twin Revolution. Keep being Spellbinding because The End is just The Beginning, so let’s keep the happiness on Ever After High and solve the adventures just stay tuned here in Ever After High Story Sequel, THE TWIN REVOLUTION. To Be Continued.... Category:Blog posts